ShadowSpirit020/Characters/Families
Here is a listing of all of my other characters - ones that don't get pages. They are arranged by family and alphabetically. * Italic and Underlined means DECEASED The "Greek"-"D Adjective" Charming Family * Names of Dreamy's parents are placeholders until Wise tells me otherwise. Leonidas Charming King Leonidas Charming is the King of Charming Castle in his area, son of the late Sirius and Divinus Charming, husband of the late Queen Alexis and father of twins Calypso and Cayden Charming. He is a kind, loving father and devoted ruler, and makes sure he spends equal time with his children, who lost their mother at five-years-old, and the kingdom. Recently, and unknown to him, there has been talking about people pushing Cayden to be like him. Leonidas doesn't care what Cayden does and has become very worried for Cayden after seeing him have a panic attack. He's asked Calypso to see what is going on with Cayden. While his children are at Ever After, Leonidas is working on finding out who's the reason behind Cayden having the distant relationship he has with his son. Alexis Charming Queen Alexis Charming is the late wife of King Leonidas and the late mother of Calypso and Cayden. She was a kind, caring queen and mother, before passing away when the twins were five to an unknown illness. Alexis was not born into royalty, in fact, she was born poor. She grew up in the streets, which forced her to give a grim and cold outlook on everything. It wasn't until she was caught stealing food from the Royal Castle, but then where she would get a second chance in life. Queen Divinus took her under her wing and helped her. Eventually, she got close with Leonidas and the two fell in love and later married. Divinus Charming Queen Divinus Charming is the former Queen of "Greek" Charming Castle, wife of the late King Sirius Charming, mother of Leonidas Charming, and the grandmother of Calypso and Cayden. It was thanks to Divinus that Leonidas even married Alexis, of course back then, they didn't like each other. When Alexis died, Divinus returned to the kingdom to help her son raise the twins, which enabled her to form strong grandmother to grandchild bonds with them both. Divinus brother is Dandy Charming, Dreamy Charming's grandfather. This makes her and her family related to Dreamy Charming. She being Dreamy's great-aunt (though for easier terms she lets the children call her Grandmother). Sirius Charming King Sirius Charming is the former king of "Greek Charming Castle". He was the husband of Divinus Charming, father of Leonidas Charming, and the grandfather of Calypso and Cayden. Unfortunately, Sirius passed away when Leonidas was very young, so he has no memory of his father. Dashing Charming King Dashing Charming is the former King of the D!Adjective Charming Castle, husband of Divine Charming and father of Dandy and Divinus Charming, and the father-in-law of dCharming and Sirius Charming. This makes him the grandfather of Leonidas and Deluxe Charming and the great-grandfather of Calypso, Cayden, Dreamy, Dapper, Dazzling, and Dearest Charming. Dandy inherited the throne as Divinus was arranged to marry a Prince from Greece. Divine Charming Queen Divine Charming is the former Queen of the D!Adjective Charming Castle, wife of Dashing Charming, father of Dandy and Divinus Charming, and the mother-in-law of Diligent Charming and Sirius Charming. This makes her the grandmother of Leonidas and Deluxe Charming and the great-grandfather of Calypso, Cayden, Dreamy, Dapper, Dazzling, and Dearest Charming. Dandy Charming King Dandy Charming is the former King of the D!Adjective Charming Castle, son of King Dashing and Queen Divine Charming, older brother to Divinus Charming, husband of Diligent Charming, and father of Deluxe Charming. This makes him the grandfather of Dreamy, Dapper, Dazzling, and Dearest. Diligent Charming Queen Diligent Charming is the former Queen of the D!Adjective Charming Castle, wife of Dandy Charming, and mother of Deluxe Charming. This makes her the grandmother of Dreamy, Dapper, Dazzling, and Dearest. Deluxe Charming King Deluxe Charming is the current King of the D!Adjective Charming Castle, son of King Dandy and Queen Diligent Charming, husband of Queen Delight Charming, and the father of Dreamy, Dapper, Dazzling, and Dearest. He is the cousin of King Leonidas Charming, as his aunt is Queen Divinus Charming. Though technically he is Calypso and Cayden's "cousin once removed" or something, he prefers to be called "Uncle" (plus it makes it easier for the entire family) Delight Charming Queen Delight Charming is the current Queen of the D!Adjective Charming Castle. She is the only daughter of an average King Charming, wife of King Deluxe Charming and the mother of Dreamy, Dapper, Dazzling, and Dearest. Through Deluxe, she is Calypso and Cayden's "Aunt" technically they are like first cousins once removed or some crap but no one cares. The "English" Charmings * Technically, Baby Charming-Hua isn't even born, but just putting a name down now. Colton Charming King Colton Charming is the former King of the "English" Charming Castle - located in Engrimm. He is the father of Easton Charming, father-in-law of Journey Charming, and the paternal grandfather of Ryleigh, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming. He is also the great-grandfather of Ryleigh's unborn child. Siena Charming Easton Charming Journey Charming Joyful Charming Jagged Charming Dancer-Charming Family Queen Fallon Dancer-Charming Queen Fallon Dancer is the Ruler of the Sixth Dancer Castle, wife of King-General Cameron Payton, and mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. She unknowingly ignores her other children in favor of training Jordan to be the best Dancer Prince. King Cameron Charming King-General Cameron Charming is the husband of Fallon Dancer, the current Sixth Dancing Princess, and King of their Castle. He is the leader General of their Royal Military and the father of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. Cameron comes from a military-based-Charming family, his father being a former Major and his mother being a former Captain. His younger sister is still in the Military and they keep in contact. Cameron only attended Ever After High as he was chosen to be the Sixth Prince Charming successor. Cameron was never close to his sons since Fallon took over raising them, plus his work with the military kept him busy. After the birth of his daughter, he started doing less work and spent more time with his children, mainly Tyler and Audrey, since Fallon didn't really raise them, focusing more on Jordan. Due to this, Cameron's bond with his younger son and only daughter is much stronger, and he is the one that really cares about them. Cayleigh Charming General Cayleigh Charming is Cameron Charming's younger sister, the mother of Mercedes Charming, and aunt of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey. Faraji Family Saima Faraji Saima Faraji' is the mother of Amari Faraji and ex-wife of Gamal Okafor. * Saima is an Arabic name meaning "Fasting Woman". * Faraji is an African last name meaning "Solace". * Okafor is her married name, after divorcing Gamal, she returned to her Maiden Name. Naji Faraji Naji Faraji is the son of Abioye and Karyme Faraji and the older brother of Saima Faraji and the uncle of Amari Faraji. He is the current Adviser until Amari is of age - though that was before his destiny was chosen. * Naji is an Arabic name meaning "Safe". Abioye Faraji Abioye Faraji is the husband of Karyme Faraji and the father of Saima and Naji Faraji. He is also the former Adviser for Pharaoh Amasis Farrow. * Abioye is an African name meaning "The son of royalty". Karyme Faraji Karyme Faraji is the wife of Abioye Faraji and the mother of Saima and Naji Faraji. * Karyme is an Arabic name meaning "Generous friend". Gamal Okafor Gamal Okafor is the father of Amari Faraji and the ex-husband of Saima Faraji. Farrow Family Pharaoh Amasis Farrow Queen Rhodopis Farrow Prince Kamuzu Farrow Prince Odion Farrow Prince Skylar Farrow Ebony Farrow Ebony Farrow is the former queen of Fairygypt, Amasis' mother and the grandmother of Thalia and her brothers. Unlike her husband who was very traditional, Ebony gladly welcomed Rhodopis into family, not even caring that she was Greek. She loves her grandchildren very much and supports each of their dreams. It is said that Thalia got her eyes from Ebony. Eshaq Farrow Eshaq Farrow is the former Pharaoh of Fairygypt and Amasis' father, making him Thalia and her brother's grandfather. Hua Family * Technically, Baby Charming-Hua has been named, but to keep a secret, the name will not be revealed. Mulan Hua Shang Hua Zhou Hua Li Hua Hook Family Captain James Hook Captain Abigail Hook Captain Abigail Hook is the widow of Captain James Hook, mother of CJ and Jaiden Hook, and the captain of the Jolly Roger. Elisa Chesterwell Jaiden Hook Ivashov Family Aleksandr Ivashov '''Sir Aleksandr Ivashov' is a former Knight of the Russian Royal Family, husband of Sophia Charming, and the father of Aleksei and Arina. He is also the paternal grandfather of Vitali and Victoria. He passed away during a war when Aleksei was very young. Sophia Charming Lady Sophia Charming Ivashov is the wife the late Sir Aleksandr Ivashov and the mother of Aleksei and Arina. She is also the paternal grandmother of Vitali and Victoria. Sophia remains in Russia waiting for news from her daughter-in-law about her missing Grandchildren, but so far no luck. Arina Ivashov Aleksei's younger sister. Kuznetsov Family Nikolai Kuznetsov Nikolai Kuznetsov is the father of Calina Kuznetsov and the husband of the late Natasha Kuznetsov. Nikolai lives in a small town in Russia with his daughter and his the blacksmith of the town. He is very protective of his one daughter but wants her to do things she wants. When he first learns of her destiny, he is unsure and finds it ridiculous and believes people should be able to choose what they want to do with their life. He fully supports Calina being a rebel. * His name is Russian meaning Victorious; conqueror of the people. A variant of Nicholas". * Kuznetsov is a Russian last name which directly points to the occupation – "Kuznets" in Russian is a blacksmith. Natasha Kuznetsov Natasha Kuznetsov is the wife of Nikolai Kuznetsov and the late mother of Calina Kuznetsov. Natasha passed away when Calina was only a few months old to cancer, which she found she had during her pregnancy. Natasha didn't want to get healed, so she bore it and nine months later gave birth to Calina Natalya Kuznetsov. She managed to live to see Calina up to six months before passing away at the hospital with her family. * Natasha is a Russian name which means "Born on Christmas Day" Ilarion Kuznetsov Lera Kuznetsov Fabiyan Kuznetsov Raisa Kuznetsov Raisa is Nikolai's mother. Lupei-Heliot Family Lyall Lupei Lyall Lupei is the father of Livia Lupei and the husband of Autumn Heliot. Lyall is a Wolf from Romanian and is one of the wolves in those fairy tales that can be in any story. Autumn Heliot-Lupei Autumn Heliot-Lupei is a Romanian Witch, mother of Livia Lupei, and wife of Lyall Lupei. Autumn is known as a Season Witch, meaning her powers are strongest during the season of her choice, which is ironic, the season she's named after Autumn/Fall. Autumn also nows a herb shop in Booksend called "Autumn's Herbs". Garm Lupei Garm Lupei is Livia Lupei's paternal grandfather. Asena Lupei Asena Lupei is Livia Lupei's paternal grandmother. Zivius Heliot Zivius Heliot is Livia Lupei's maternal grandfather and is a Warlock. The relationship between him and Livia is unknown. He has an estranged relationship with his daughter, Autumn. Ozora Helios Ozora Helios is Livia Lupei's maternal grandmother and is a Witch. The relationship between her and Livia is unknown. She has an estranged relationship with her daughter, Autumn. Merrick Family Aeron Merrick Cristyn Merrick Aderyn Merrick Deryn Merrick Andras Merrick Novaya Family Vasilisa Novaya Vasilisa Novaya is the adoptive mother Blake Von Dark and Brangwen Von Dark, and a fierce follower of Von Rothbart. Upon orders by her Lord, she kidnaped Aleksei and Catherine Ivashov's twin children, Vitali and Victoria and raised them as her own. She did not plan on falling in love with the twins, but she did. Unfortunately, they ended up overhearing her talking to Odile which would change them both. Brangwen ends up rebelling more and Blake's dark magic vanishes completely, only allowing him to use Light magic. Smee Family Starkey Family S'Pades Family King Alastor S'Pades King Alastor S'Pades is the King of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, husband of Queen Lilara, and the father of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Alastor is a very loyal, brave, and strong King, always taking care of the people and his family before himself. He is very supportive to his family, especially with Quinn and them being non-binary. He doesn't know about the bullying between his children, as they fake being cute and charming when he's near and Quinn doesn't tell their him or Lilara. He worries a lot about Quinn especially after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland, preventing them and Bravery from returning home. They only way they were able to contact one another is using Quinn's new MirrorPad. Following the S'Pades pastel color pattern, Alastor's color is red. Queen Lilara S'Pades Queen Lilara S'Pades is the Queen of the Spades Kingdom in Wonderland, wife of King Alastor S'Pades, and the mother of Quinn, Ainsley, Bravery, Skye, and Thea. Lilara loves all her children but has a special bond with Quinn that is unexplainable to many others. Unlike her husband, Lilara saw the bullying between her children. It was her that suggested the Quinn go to Ever After High, thinking a change of scenery might do them good. She also had Bravely go with them, knowing he would be able to help Quinn if they needed it. Before marrying into the Spades Royal Family, Lilara was a commoner and was very poor. She was surprised when Alastor picked her of all the females in the Spades Kingdom to be his queen. She then learned that it was her generosity and kindness that made him fall for her. Her pastel color is lavender, which is most likely where Quinn got their purple hair. Ainsley S'Pades Ainsley S'Pades is the oldest son of the S'Pades family and Bravery S'Pades older twin brother. Ainsley often believes he should be the one to inherit the throne. He feels that he is the better choice when really, he isn't. When it comes to who would put the kingdom before themselves, it would be Quinn. Out of the three other siblings, Ainsley is the one that does most of the verbal bullying to Quinn. Ainsley is rarely afraid of people, he's not even afraid of his parents. But he is afraid of his twin brother. Due to the training Bravery's gone through to become a Knight, he's much stronger and taller than his brother and could easily do him away. Ainsley doesn't bother in bullying him, so he goes after Quinn, but, he does not know how protective Bravery is over Quinn. Ainsley's pastel color is green. Skye S'Pades Skye S'Pades is the second youngest of the S'Pades family. Skye is literally what some people call "dumb blondes" (even though her hair is orange). Despite being the older, she listens to everything Thea says. She listens to Thea because she believes she is the smarter one, which isn't off. Skye is 13-years-old. Skye's pastel color is orange. Thea S'Pades Thea S'Pades is the youngest of the S'Pades family. Thea is the smarter of the twin sisters and is even smarter than Ainsley. She isn't smarter than Bravery. Thea is the mastermind behind all the plots involving bullying and teasing Quinn. Thea is 11-years-old but acts like she's 16. She also has a high IQ. Thea's pastel color is pink. Regina S'Pades Queen Regina S'Pades is the mother of King Alastor S'Pades. She was very strict with bringing up her son and intended for him to follow, but to her shock, he didn't. She lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his chose of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was yellow. Adam S'Pades King Adam S'Pades is the father of King Alastor S'Pades. Similar to his wife and queen, he was very strict with raising his son, making him think that women were nothing compared to the men. Once his son became King, he was shocked by much of the rules being changed. He lives in the Spades Kingdom, but far away from the Royal Castle. The reasoning behind this is due to him and his wife being too toxic for Quinn when they first came out as nonbinary. Another thing that made Alastor have an estranged relationship with his mother and father was his choice of his wife. Lilara was a poor commoner. But what stood out to Alastor was her caring way, she helped others before helping herself. That's what Alastor wanted in his queen. It is unknown what her pastel color was, but it's possible that it was grey. Other Alycia Tanner Nanny Alycia Tanner was Audrey Charming's nanny and more mother-figure of her life. She is also the woman who practically raised Audrey since she was born. Alycia is the main mother figure in Audrey's life and probably the one that really cares about her. Category:Subpages Characters' families